


Everything Burns

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Bad Guys Win, Early Work, Fanvids, Gen, POV Antagonist, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-05
Updated: 2007-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita Repulsa finally gets what she wanted all along: the destruction of the Power Rangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Burns




End file.
